RealWorld Crossover-Justice is in the Air
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Things get even more insane...and the Sailor Senshi get turned to second stringers as a new Super Hero team (re)forms in Japan


  
Vegeta stopped for a second after he sent Zero flying.   
  
"Champions League?" Vegeta said.   
  
"Don't forget about Justice Works!" someone that sounded like Goku said.   
  
"What was going on here!?" Vegeta asked/yelled.   
  
Vegeta flew past the strangely familiar yet altered roommates of his and saw someone new.   
  
"Hi my name is Access...I can merge people"Access said  
  
"OH" Vegeta said and shrugged and added "Just don't merge me!"   
***  
  
The Justice Works and the Champions League charged into Washu's lab.  
  
Dr. Clay exploded and a new being emerged.   
  
"I am Dark Fate..now.." Dark Fate said as he merged the Sailor Senshi..."meet the Injustice Senshi!"   
  
***  
  
The merger of Sailor Jupiter, Super Soldier looked at the merged A-ko(with Warbird) with disgust.   
  
"Just because I'm your clone doesn't mean you're superior to me..I'll kill you!" Super Soldier yelled and threw her shield.   
***  
Vegeta watched the fight..he had no idea what was going on..and frankly didn't want to.   
  
In the end Access demerged everyone..and everyone forget he was there and what happened...except Washu and Vegeta.  
***  
  
Ranma, Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo hovered close to Juuban High.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I think I have a move that'll clean this up" Vegeta said, hovering by the school.  
  
"What move is that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled..and vaporized Juuban High.   
***  
C-ko finally woke up.   
  
Some weird guy with hair like a pine tree had shoved her into the clothes hamper.   
***  
Radzitz found that he hated soap operas.  
  
"I rather smell Nappa's sweat socks than watch this"Radzitz muttered.  
  
Ranma nodded. He didn't know who this Nappa guy was..but something told him smelling sweat socks would beat watching soap operas. Then he fell asleep.   
***  
Later in the day the whole group went to a mall.   
  
Trunks shuttered. Alien invasions, murderous androids, time travel, resurrection of dead enemies he could deal with. The girls shopping(something he never had to deal with), and his father playing video games he found bizarre.   
  
Ryouga found it bizarre that he could walk around the mall and not end up in Hong Kong.   
  
A monster attacked the mall..and got killed by Piccolo.   
  
The Sailor Senshi attacked Piccolo...  
***  
"OH F" Tuxedo Kamen yelled before getting cut off by Vegeta decking him.   
  
Vegeta, Ranma(in his Green Lantern guise),Tenchi(in his Jurai Battle armor), Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Radzitz,Lum, Nuku Nuku and A-ko were ready to fight. Ryouga got there a second later with Ryoko.   
  
The Sailor Senshi ran as fast as they could.   
  
Sailor Chibi Moon slammed head first into Gohan.   
  
Sailor Jupiter was being picked up by the back of her fuku by A-Ko.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen got up and was slapped into orbit by Vegeta.   
  
The Outers were stuck in a green rabbit cage by Ranma.   
  
Trunks picked up Sailor Venus by the back of her fuku.   
  
Sailor Moon was decked by Nuku Nuku.   
  
Sailor Mercury was picked up by the back of her fuku by Ryoga.   
  
The Starlights were sent flying by a few kibolts from Goku.   
  
"Amateurs" Vegeta said, then powered up for the cameras.   
***  
"They beat up the Sailor Senshi?" one of the producers said.  
  
"We'll use that as a promo for the show" another of the producers said.  
  
"These guys are better than marketing" the third producer said.  
***  
  
Mamoru felt terrible. He was yelling at Luna, which made him feel a little better.  
  
"Those guys can blow up mountains..you honestly think we can beat them? HA!" Mamoru bellowed.   
  
"You live with them, find out their weaknesses" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"You want to know their weakness?" Mamoru said softly.  
  
"That was the point of the question" Ami said.  
  
"THEY DON'T HAVE ANY WEAKNESSES!" Mamoru bellowed and added, even louder"WE'RE A JOKE TO THEM!"   
  
"Yep" Vegeta said as he flew into the room.  
  
"YOU!" Mamoru yelled.  
  
"You need to calm down" Vegeta said.  
  
"You...your driving me into a nervous breakdown and giving me complex" Mamoru said.   
  
"Ah Tuxedo Wimpy can't handle that his team sucks.." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Mamoru tried to punch out Vegeta...and was decked.   
  
"Anyway I got dinner plans..bye!" Vegeta said as he flew away.  
  
"I hate that guy" Sailor Pluto muttered.  
***  
Nabiki looked at the armada of guests. Hunger guests.   
***  
Genma could feel Vegeta stare at him.   
  
Akane was laying on the ground.  
  
"You're getting better Akane..but so have I" Ranma said when he dropped her.   
  
Soun was about to say something about uniting the schools..but the glare from Piccolo, Vegeta and Ranma frightened him.   
***  
Dinner was a frightening affair.   
  
Goku, Radzitz and Ranma were having a race to see who could eat the fastest.   
  
Everyone else was afraid.   
  
Except for Vegeta.  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo showed up with food.   
  
Vegeta took it and ate it.   
  
Ukyo tried to bash Vegeta's head..and Vegeta broke her weapons.  
  
Shampoo just walked away. She knew that he would beat her..and the Amazons would never, ever recover from whatever he would do....  
***  
Ranma and A-ko left the group to see A-Ko's parents.   
***  
Vegeta followed Ranma and A-Ko.   
***  
In a dark subbasmental lab, someone was laughing.  
  
B-Ko felt..different. Stronger, more powerful..and her blood had turned green.   
  
"Now let's see that hussy A-Ko win a fight..." B-Ko said to herself..and laughed.  
***  
Clark and Diana Kent were shocked when A-Ko came home..with a Green Lantern.  
  
"I never thought you would give that ring to anyone" the former man of steel said.  
  
"Yes but he couldn't do worse than the one that snapped"Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta..what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Its not everyday that you get to meet Superman and Wonder Woman"Vegeta said.   
  
"You know?" A-Ko asked.  
"Oh course..Kal El's dormant telepathic powers don't effect Saiyans" Vegeta saidauthor's note:one the theories DC has given on why no one has figured out Clark Kent is Superman is that Superman has dormant telepathic powers..which makes people think he looks like something other than Clark Kent without his glasses on .  
  
"You got a lot of nerve coming here" Diana said.  
  
"Oh yes I got a lot of nerve..and I have come here to ask...you care if I use the Justice League name to form a team?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"A new Justice League?" the former Superman asked.  
  
"Yes..we got some powerful resurrected dead guys running around..and I think the Justice League name has power..a named known through out space..and the Sailor Senshi are wimps" Vegeta said.  
  
"What does the Sailor Senshi have to do with anything?" Diana asked.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen is one of our roommates" Ranma said.   
  
"And Access showed up" Vegeta said.  
  
"Access...there's a name I haven't heard in a long time" Superman said.   
  
"Anyway I think the Justice League needs to make a comeback..and have three Super Saiyans on the team.." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Three?" Clark asked.  
  
"Karrorot aka Son Goku, myself and my timetraveling son Trunks" Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey I'm in" Ranma said.  
  
"Me too" A-Ko said.   
  
"Looks like I got a team" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine.."the former Superman said.  
***  
As they flew back to the house....   
  
"Well that was bizarre" Ranma said,powered down from his Green Lantern guise.  
  
"Hey I want to reform the Justice League..it would give Captain Giynu a heartattack..heh" Vegeta said.   
  
  
  
"This cloud is..different" A-Ko said.   
  
"Good thing Goku told me about..." Ranma said.   
  
"Yeah" A-Ko replied.  
***  
The news shocked the rest of the group..but they joined the team.   
  
Expect Mamoru..who wasn't there.   
  
Everyone doubted the rose throwing speech giving weenie would join the Justice League.   
***  
B-Ko attacked the house.   
  
"A-Ko you will die!" B-Ko said and laughed.   
  
A-Ko opened the front door.  
  
"B-Ko? Well anyway I guess you didn't hear the news" A-Ko said with a grin.  
  
"What news?" B-Ko asked.  
  
"The Justice League has reformed...and we live here" A-Ko said.  
  
B-Ko was shocked..the Justice League was a legend..and then she heard "we"..  
  
Vegeta(powered up to his Super Vegeta level), Trunks, Ranma(in his Green Lantern costume), Ryoko, Nuku Nuku and Radzitz walked out after A-ko.   
  
B-Ko's eyes almost rolled out of her head.   
  
The kibolts from Vegeta, Ranma, Trunks and Radzitz sent B-Ko into orbit.   
***  
  
The producers knew they had now struck gold.   
  
One the producers exited the shadow room...and teleported away.  
***  
B-Ko looked at the Androids she had..and wondered how she could control them..  
***  
  
AnnouncerGoku Wow the Justice League is back..but what are the Sailor Senshi going to do?   
  
Aeka: Its insane!  
Radzitz: But I wouldn't have any other way.  
  
  
  



End file.
